


How to NOT Be In Love

by musicals_musicals



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: (I just edited this and made it longer so you might as well read it again), (implied) - Freeform, All members of the firebringer squad live in one huge house, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/F, Getting Together, I mean it's a one shot how slow can it actually be, Jemilla is all about safety, Kerri is a good friend, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Party, Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing, They decided that that was the solution to not being able to afford housing, Useless Lesbians, Wall Making Out, Zazzy likes to say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Zazzalil is absolutely not in love with her smart beautiful roommate. She is simply turned on because her fantasy of a girl pushing her against the wall and kissing the living daylights out of her is being part way fulfilled by said roommate. To think, she only wanted some coffee.





	How to NOT Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

> There was originally going to be more to that title, but I cut it because it didn't sound right. I wrote this because I want a girlfriend and I don't want to study for finals.

Zazzalil is NOT in love with Jemilla. Nope, not even a little bit. For example she is absolutely not turned on because _Jemilla_ is pushing her against a wall and looking her in the eye while pinning her arms against the wall. She is simply turned on because her fantasy of a girl pushing her against the wall and kissing the living daylights  _this close_ to being fulfilled.

It is also not relevant that Jemilla is wearing a crop top with off the shoulder sleeves that shows off her frankly amazing shoulders and the smooth clear skin on her abdomen that Zazzalil kind of wants to touch (In a not weird way).

Nope none of that is important. Because Zazzalil is not attracted to Jemilla in the least.

“–need to be more careful” Jamilla finishes. Zazzalil tears her eyes away from Jemilla’s mouth (that she was not thinking about kissing) and looks at the broken glass that started this all.

Zazzy realized that Jemilla seemed to be expecting her to say something judging by the look Jemilla was giving her “I’ll put on shoes?”

Jemilla sighed and let go of one of Zazzalil's arms to run a hand through her curly hair “Or you could just not come in the kitchen when you’re barefoot and there is clearly broken glass on the floor”

Zazzalil hadn’t even been the one to break the glass (She blamed Emberly). All she wanted was to walk into the kitchen and get some coffee because it was ten and she went to bed at five am after binge watching three seasons of a tv show. Well she was wide awake now, having one of your roommates sweep you off your feet to make sure you don’t step on broken glass does that. Jemilla was still staring at her and Zazzy was starting to seriously consider leaning forward to kiss Jemilla right now, when Jemilla pulled away.

“I’ll sweep just– “ Jemilla looked Zazzalil up and down in a way that made Zazzy’s heart speed up “Put on shoes”

Jemilla pushed her out of the kitchen and Zazzalil couldn’t help herself from muttering a curse about ”Fucking Jemilla and her hotness and her fucking love of safety”

“What did you say?”

Zazzalil jumped and spun around “Keeri?” The one thing about living in a house with a shitton of people living in it, is that there was always someone there to sneak up behind you.

“Jemilla kicked me out of the kitchen because Emberly broke a glass” Keeri explained. Zazzalil realized she was sitting on the couch staring at her phone.

“I don’t suppose you managed to get coffee?” Zazzalil asked. She sat down next to Keeri and happily took the mug Keerie offered her.

“So what were you muttering about” Keeri asked. She smiled in a way that made Zazzalil uneasy “A certain roommate who is currently sweeping the kitchen?”

“KEERI” Zazzalil threw a couch pillow at her friend and hid her face behind the coffee mug.

“I think Zazzy has a crush” Keeri teased.

“I don’t have a crush!” Zazzalil objected “I hate Jemilla!”

“That seems a bit harsh I just told you to put on shoes” Jemilla dropped the broom into the hall closet and sat down next to Zazzilil “I see you found some coffee”

“It wasn’t– I didn’t mean–” Zazzalil sighed while Keeri laughed “Yes I did”

“I’m glad, I wouldn’t want my concern for your safety to impede your morning” Jemilla teased? Zazzalil abruptly realized the Jemilla was sitting really close to her, it was almost like Jemilla was flirting with her.

Zazzalil stood up abruptly, almost knocking Jemilla to the ground and sending the empty coffee mug flying into Keeri's lap “I should go. Things to do, places to see” Zazzalil looked down and realized she was still wearing pajamas "Real clothes to put on"

“Oh uh okay” Jemilla looked a bit confused, but she leaned back on the couch in a way that appeared casual, but was hiding something else. Zazzalil would almost say Jemilla looked disappointed “I’ll see you tonight?”

Shit there was a party tonight “Of course” It would be more suspicious if Zazzalil avoided one of Ducker’s parties. She could keep a handle on her feelings for Jemilla long enough to have some fun.

Keeri just smirked like the evil unhelpful best friend she was.

\------

Zazzalil was having a fantastic evening if she did say so herself. So far she had avoided having any more awkward encounters with Jemilla, in fact their were so many people she'd barely seen Jemilla. “I've got this”

“Zazz I brought you a drink” Keeri offered her a suspicious cup of... something.

“I am not drinking that” Zazzalil had decided to remain sober so that she didn't say something stupid that she would regret.

“It's just water" Keeri shoved the cup into Zazzalil’s hand.

Zazzalil sniffed the drink suspiciously, but it smelled like water so she took a drink. “Thanks”

“So when are you going to make your move” Keeri elbowed Zazzalil in the side.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Zazzalil downed all of the water and put the cup on the closest flat surface.

“Jemilla duh” Keeri rolled her eyes “She’s looking smokin tonight”

“Please never say that again” Zazzalil sighed.

Keeri nudged her shoulder and pointed across the room. “Smokin”

Zazzalil’s eyes locked onto Jemilla and her jaw dropped. Jemilla’s short hair was hanging loose around her face, the curls framing her face. She was wearing the same crop top she had been wearing earlier, but somehow it looked even hotter, showing off her shoulders and the soft skin on her stomach that Zazzalil wanted to stare at for ages. Also her jeans were high waisted, making her look taller and they were tight enough that it took **a lot**  of self control for Zazzalil to tear her eyes away from Jemilla's ass. “Fuck”

“Yep” Keeri wandered away with one last nudge towards Jemilla.

 _Well I might as well talk to her._ Zazzalil reasoned, she started making her way carefully through the living room. It was harder than she had been expecting, too many drunk people holding drinks that would most definitely stain her clothes if they spilled. Zazzalil darted carefully through the crowd, she got stopped by a couple of people and by the time she got to where Jemilla was last seen she couldn’t find her.

Zazzalil was turning around when someone came out of nowhere and pushed her against the wall just like Jemilla did that morning. Coincidentally Jemilla was the one who had pushed her out of the way and now Zazzalil’s face was so close to Jemilla’s that she could feel the other girls breath on her lips.

“Zazzy! I wasn’t sure if you were here” Jemilla smiled and glanced behind her back. Zazzalil now realized that the reason Jemilla pushed her against the wall was in fact not in order to kiss her (Sad), but was actually to keep a crowd of people from trampling her. “Are you okay?”

Jemilla leaned forward slightly and Zazzalil’s heartbeat sped up. Zazz nodded, she was feeling very very gay to say the least. Jemilla’s hands were still on her arms and their bodies were touching all over.

“I– oh” Zazzalil was cut off from her thoughts and what was about to be some very embarrassing rambling when Jemilla leaned forward and kissed her. Zazzalil wasn’t exactly sure what went through her head when Jemilla pulled her closer, but she was sure it probably chalked up to _Holy fucking shit– what the fuck– ahhhhhhh_. When Jemilla pulled away Zazzalil couldn’t help the disappointed sound she made.

“I’m so sorry Zazzalil” Jemilla backed away, and Zazzalil realized that Jemilla thought she was mad “I shouldn’t have done that. You probably don't feel that way about me”

“What” Zazzalil reached out to take Jemilla’s hand and pull her closer. Zazzalil had never been very good with words so she leaned forward to kiss Jemilla. When she pulled away the only thing she could think to say was “I legit might be in love with you”

Jemilla laughed “I'm so glad I read that correctly” Jemilla took a step forward and Zazzalil felt a blush rise to her cheeks when her shoulders hit the wall.

“I'm going to need you to kiss me immediately or else I might die” Zazzalil reasoned, her whole body felt warm, rather than just her stomach the butterflies were all over her body.

Jemilla leaned forward to lightly kiss Zazzalil again. The kiss was light and sweet and not at all what Zazzalil was hoping for, so she took it upon herself to deepen the kiss. Jemilla seemed to take Zazzalil’s hands pulling her closer as an invitation to get even closer. The kiss quickly turned heated and passionate. Zazzalil felt her feet leave the ground and she wrapped them around Jemilla's waist.

“One sec” Jemilla pulled back breathlessly “This means we're dating, right?”

Zazzalil stared at Jemilla incredulously “No shit”

“It seemed worth it to ask” Jemilla shrugged before recapturing Zazzalil’s lips with her own. Zazzalil could honestly say that she would be willing to kiss Jemilla until the world ended. The feeling of Jemilla's hands touching her was intoxicating, Zazzalil sighed and tightly gripped Jemilla's waist, digging her fingers into the soft skin that the crop top showed.

"I almost kissed you this morning" Zazzalil muttered. Jemilla laughed softly and went to work kissing Zazzalil's neck "You were so close and I was very turned on"

"Really?" Jemilla raised her eyebrows in disbelief and Zazzalil mourned the loss of contact.

"Yes, now please kiss me again" Zazzalil leaned in again, but Jemilla dodged so Zazzalil ended up kissing her cheek.

"Do you maybe want to go somewhere else?" Jemilla offered. Zazzalil looked around the living room in confusion.

"Jemilla we live here"

Jemilla rolled her eyes "Oh my– Somewhere more private"

"Oh" Zazzalil's brain was self destructing. She did realize that they weren't in the most romantic place, the living room was still packed full of people and when Zazzalil turned around she could see Keeri looking smug on the couch. "That would be a good idea"

Jemilla smiled and took Zazzalil's hand to pull her through the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> You should go follow me on tumblr [@musicals-musicals](https://musicals-musicals.tumblr.com/). If you already follow me then you should reblog the post I'm about to make about this.


End file.
